


last touch

by notsoblake



Series: metro station [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoblake/pseuds/notsoblake
Summary: “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”“No you’re not.”





	last touch

“Daichi, you’re being unreasonable!” Suga shouted.

“So, I’m the one being unreasonable for hating your homophobic parents?”

“They apologised Daichi.”

“Right, your mom’s half-assed apology on our wedding day, how could I forget?” He joked, he couldn’t help the sarcasm.

“I’m not having this conversation with you again.” Suga said looking at his hands to avoid Daichi’s gaze.

“Alright then.” Daichi said as he stood up and walked to the genkan to grab his suitcase and coat.

“I’m going to work.”

Suga stood up and tugged on Daichi’s sleeve before he could open the door.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“No you’re not.” Daichi said quietly without looking at him and left the apartment.

He looked at the door for a few seconds in disbelief, tears forming in his sad caramel eyes. He felt queasy. The kind of queasy he felt before important exams or long car rides.

“Dad?” Tobio asked quietly as he appeared in the living room’s doorway.

Suga turned around and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Hey Tobs, did we wake you up?”

“Yeah but it’s ok.” He said through a yawn before going to the kitchen.

“Do we have onigiri?”

“We have rice so we can make some.” He smiled softly.

They made the onigiris in silence, Suga sometimes swallowing the lump that was threatening to form in his throat. Suga placed the plate on the kitchen table and sat down in front of Tobio, watching him as he ate his onigiris quietly.

“Are you and daddy going to get a divorce?” The little boy asked as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

“No of course not.” He said with a small smile, a fake one, as he brought his fingers to his mouth to bite his fingernails.

“I’ll be right back.” Suga slid from his barstool and walked to the bathroom slowly. He could feel his eyes sting, tears threatening to spill out. When he walked into the bathroom the first thing he did was heave over the sink. He felt bile making its way up his throat. Suga sobbed before gagging and spilling his lungs out into the sink. After a few seconds he heard footsteps making their way to the bathroom and felt two small arms hugging his waist.

“Are you ok?” Tobio asked, a tint of worry in his voice.

“Yes don’t worry. Must be something I ate.” He whispered and ruffled Tobio’s hair. It was something he did to calm himself down.

“Should I call daddy?”

“No it’s alright, I’ll just go to bed and rest.” He moaned and turned on the faucet to splash some cold water on his face. After a few seconds he straightened, pushing his weight off the sink.

“See? All good.” He squeezed his eyes shut and threw the little boy a smile.

“How about we go watch something in bed?”

Tobio smiled back at him and ran to the kitchen to retrieve his onigiris.

“Yes! Can we continue Pokémon?”

Suga hummed as he wiped his face with a towel and went to the kitchen.

“I’ll make some tea and we can do that.” He called from across the kitchen.

When he went back to the bedroom, Tobio was already wrapped around the blankets, his plate with the onigiris sitting on his lap. Suga climbed into bed next to him and brought the cover over his legs. The little boy pressed the play button on the remote and the two of them watched the show in comfortable silence. After a while Suga fell asleep, the argument Daichi and him had earlier still lingering in his thoughts.

When he woke up, it was dark outside. Tobio had left his side and he could hear noise coming from the living room. He stood up slowly, stretching as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He still looked pale from what happened earlier that day, or maybe it was because he was just usually _that_ pale.

He looked at the time on his phone. 6:30. Daichi would come home soon. Suga wanted to properly apologise to Daichi. They both had been unreasonable but he still had to apologise.

He walked to the living room and watched Tobio as he played catch with Haku. After a few minutes he went to the kitchen and started preparing the food for dinner. He wasn’t hungry so he only made a portion of rice for Daichi and Tobio and cooked beef and onions to make gyudon. Tobio appeared in the kitchen doorway, hugging his stuffed giraffe tightly against his chest and made his way to the bar stools.

“What did you have for lunch?” Suga asked as he put the onions in the pan.

Tobio didn’t say anything and just looked at him with a blank look on his face. Suga walked over to where the little boy was seated and ruffled his hair.

“What is it, baby?”

“Can you remove your hand please.” He said quietly and Suga furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“A-alright. Uhm, I’ll continue making the food then.” He said before going back in front of the electric stove.

It felt weird. The atmosphere surrounding them. The sound of rain against the windows distant and unclear. He didn’t know if that feeling was dread or something else. He just knew that something wasn’t as it should be.

It was seven when Suga heard the front door open and Daichi stepping into the apartment. The ashen-haired man walked over to the other man as he removed his shoes in the genkan. “Hey Dai-“

“Koushi.” Daichi cut him off.

Suga swallowed the small whimper that made its way up his throat at the mention of his given name.

“I’m sorry for this morning, I really am. I was the one being unreas-“

“Please leave.” Daichi cut him off again, still not looking at him.

Suga crouched down behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Ahah very funny.”

Daichi swatted his hand away and stood up.

“I can’t do this anymore.” He said blankly still not looking at him and removed his wedding ring.

Suga felt nauseous. He knew that if he tried to talk he would throw up. He stood up again on shaky legs and turned around to face Daichi. Suga was about to put his hand on Daichi’s cheek when it got swatted away again.

“Daichi please look at me.” He said, his voice shaky as tears began to spill out.

Suga moved to close the small gap between them but all he saw was Daichi’s hand move quickly to meet his cheek. Suga woke up before he could feel the sting.

He woke up covered in sweat and with a warm body pressed against his back. The arms around his waist tightened their hold and he felt a nose pressing against his neck.

“Nightmare?” The person behind him asked sleepily.

Suga turned around to face the man behind him and was met with a very tired-looking Daichi. A sob escaped Suga’s mouth as he hugged him tightly. 

“It was horrible, we were having a fight because apparently my parents had apologised about being the homophobic cunts that they are but you were still mad at them and then you told me to leave when I tried to say sorry.” He sputtered tiredly.

Daichi let out a chuckle and looked at Suga in disbelief.

“Your parents apologised?”

“I know right? But, I think the most unbelievable thing was that I was cooking. _Cooking_ Daichi.”

“Wow.”

“I know right.” He said with a smile. “Did I wake you up?”

“No I just joined you, I heard you cry my name from the living room and thought you were sick or something.” He said, cold hands roaming his body soflty, watching goosebumps erupt across Suga’s milky skin.

“Please don’t leave me.” Suga said as he buried his nose in Daichi’s chest.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Daichi pressed soft kisses to Suga’s hair and tightened his hold on Suga’s waist.

“Now go back to sleep.” He said as they both closed their eyes, falling asleep rapidly. Suga felt safe in those arms that will always be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO PAINFUL TO WRITE!!!!!


End file.
